1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of operating devices for mechanisms and more particularly to an arrangement having an input that is operable via a tool or the like for recharging an operating mechanism for a protective device for electrical power transmission and distribution systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various operating tools and devices are known for selecting, controlling, sequencing and/or charging mechanisms, e.g. operating mechanisms for protective devices utilized in the electrical power transmission and distribution field. Some of these operating mechanisms include provisions for manual operation and/or recharging.
While the prior art arrangements may be useful to provide operating inputs for mechanisms, these prior arrangements do not provide a multi-turn charging input for a mechanism that retains the charging tool during the charging operation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an operating arrangement for a mechanism or the like wherein an operating tool is retained during operation in a recharging operation for the mechanism that includes one or more turns of the operating tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an operating arrangement for charging a mechanism that retains an operating tool during the charging operation and that provides an interlock function for the operating tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interlock arrangement for an operating tool.
These and other objects of the present invention are efficiently achieved by the provision of an operating arrangement for a mechanism or the like, e.g. an operating mechanism for a circuit interrupter for electrical power transmission and distribution systems where the operating mechanism operates on stored energy and requires a recharging operation after the stored energy is utilized to operate the circuit interrupter. The operating arrangement includes an operating member and a cooperating arrangement carried by the operating mechanism for retaining the operating member during a charging operation that includes one or more turns of the operating member. Initial operation of the operating member for one or more turns causes the operating member to be retained before any charging operation takes place. Subsequent operation of the operating member results in the charging of the operating mechanism. The operating member is then returned to an initial engagement position whereupon the operating member is released for removal from the operating mechanism. In a specific embodiment, an interlock function is also provided for the operating member, such that a key must be obtained from an associated device and inserted into the operating member before a recharging operation may begin for the operating mechanism. The key is inserted into the operating member and held captive therein before the operating member may be utilized to recharge the operating mechanism. In a specific implementation, the key is released from the associated device only when the associated device is locked in a particular operative state, e.g. a disconnect switch is locked open which releases the key for use in the operating member. Thus, while the key is held captive in the operating member during recharging operation, the disconnect switch cannot be operated.